


直到他能將「  」說出口前、

by hogaaaa



Series: 現PARO [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, M/M, Top Monkey D. Luffy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogaaaa/pseuds/hogaaaa
Summary: 當遲鈍學長終於意識到……？
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Series: 現PARO [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532237
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> # 現PARO  
# 學弟魯夫X學長索隆  
# Dancing in the moonlight 後續
> 
> # 按系列中各篇時間順序搬運

「索隆當家的，一般人通常稱這為『交往』。」  
完全出乎意料的字句使索隆瞪大了雙眼，腦袋以前所未有的功率運轉著好處理這幾乎超出他負荷的資訊。  
他，和魯夫，在交往？

《直到他能將「 」說出口前、》  
(彼が「 」って言えるまで、)

難得回劍道社探望後輩們的托拉法爾加・羅，為方才眼前上演的鬧劇感到十分困惑。  
前一刻他才與目前社團排名首位的羅羅亞・索隆剛結束切磋，下一秒就從觀摩的席位中衝出一名沒戴上任何護具、就服裝看來也非社員之一的黑髮瘦子，猛地撲上剛取下面罩的索隆，力道甚至強得讓兩人一起翻滾了好幾圈才停下。  
「唔……搞什麼啊，魯夫？」  
「呦、索隆！今天的練習差不多結束了吧？走吧，吃飯吃飯吃飯！」  
熟悉的嗓音與身影馬上帶給羅一陣惡寒。有如瘟神的那傢伙竟然也會跑來照理說毫無興趣的劍道社，他現在唯一能慶幸的就是對方此刻的注意力完全不在自己身上，才能倖免於那強力的猛撲襲擊。

｢真是的……你也不用每次都跑來吧？｣索隆伸手推了推埋在自己胸口的那顆黑毛亂翹的腦袋，只換來對方大型狗撒嬌般的埋首亂蹭，使他發癢得笑出聲來。  
｢我不來的話，索隆搞不好都走不出校門呢！當然得親自來迎接你啦！｣  
滿臉｢稱讚我！｣的欲望表露無遺的魯夫撐起上半身，臉上掛著跟往常一樣的燦爛笑容，自豪地大聲宣告。  
「你說誰走不出去啊！」  
「就是你啦！」  
始終沒有自己是個路痴的認知的索隆氣憤地左右拉扯魯夫的臉頰，而魯夫也不甘示弱地伸手回捏對方的臉以示抗議。

以上對話與互動就這麼大剌剌地在全社員面前上演，所有人也像是習慣了般早早就散場做自己的事情去了，並不打算側目或是投以關注。畢竟每次都會上演這麼一齣的話，大夥早就見怪不怪了。  
羅輕而易舉就從對話中的幾個關鍵字推論出這個結果。而在他以為誇張不過如此時，接下來的發展幾乎要讓他跌破眼鏡。

總算是從地上爬起的兩人在一番路痴與否的爭論後，還是暫且擱置了這個話題。  
索隆也花了一番功夫才成功說服魯夫在自己收拾完裝備場地前先在外面等候，安撫住差點就要把自己直接拖走的對方。  
「好吧！要是不快點，我就要餓死啦！」  
雖然一度不滿地鼓起臉頰，最後還是妥協了的魯夫撲向索隆又是一個大大的擁抱，還湊近對方的臉像是大咬一口般、用嘴撞了下臉頰，以這勉強可解釋為親吻的動作作為收尾。  
而索隆就只是皺起眉頭，不發一語地放任對方的所有胡來。  
「噢、托拉男也在嗎？拜啦！」  
轉身離開前，魯夫總算是發現了距離僅僅幾公尺、因為方才的衝擊畫面而大感吃驚的羅，毫無誠意地隨口打聲招呼後又一溜煙地跑走了。

暴風離去後，索隆才拎起滾走的面罩加入收拾的行列。  
「你也認識那傢伙嗎？」  
完全沒察覺提問的羅那黑了半邊的臉，索隆一邊整理裝備一邊坦然地回應了問題。  
「啊啊，他是我學弟。雖然任性了點，但人還算不錯。」  
「他的任性，我想可不只一點吧？」  
羅冷哼一聲，要不是自己與魯夫還有血緣上的親戚關係，他老早就毫不客氣地動手揍人。  
不過他也相當意外，畢竟就羅對索隆的認識，對方也是個性和自己相近的那類。面對擅自侵入私人領域的傢伙卻無所作為、甚至毫無反抗，令人難以理解。  
沒有關係的外人竟還願意包容這麼一個闖禍王，這要不是真愛、精神異常或者受虐狂，他可想不出其他的可能性。

「學長也認識他啊？」  
「唉……是我堂弟。」  
濃縮進簡單二字內的諸多抱怨與惱怒，幾乎等同年齡的長期孽緣，從他那咬牙切齒的語氣表現就能看出長久下來累積的不滿。  
連正經嚴肅的學長都被搞得面色難看且滿腹憤恨，索隆再次感嘆起魯夫的搗蛋能力。

「那傢伙的肢體接觸總是多的誇張啊。」  
羅接續著話題，同時接過對方遞給自己的防具，一一收進最上層的櫃子。  
「就是啊。平常總是會隨隨便便黏上來、掛在背上趕不走、偶爾還會亂摸亂蹭……不過他就是那樣的人嘛，習慣了也就還好了。」  
與其說是學弟，這已經是把人當弟弟疼了吧。  
有現成的樣本作對照，馬上就能明白。  
與那兩個超疼弟弟的哥哥們相比，索隆的行為絕對不遜於他們的程度。  
羅沒有馬上拆穿對方，而且從剛才陸續得到的情報推斷，他感覺事情並沒有那麼簡單，於是繼續挖掘下去。  
「這不是挺黏人的嘛，真是熱情的『學弟』啊。」  
沒聽出話中的揶揄，索隆自然地順著話接下去。  
「就是啊，有時候還會自己摸上床，真的很難趕。」  
「……摸上床？」  
「啊、不是……反正就是很隨性的傢伙啦。」  
光從臉上的表情，任何人都能猜出那所謂的「摸上床」的動作肯定包含字面上以外的一連串無法明述的行為。  
當真嗎？都發展到這個地步了，這個人仍然覺得只是學長學弟間的打打鬧鬧？

「唉……」  
羅大嘆一口氣，調整了一下帽子後，才轉過身認真地向對方開口。  
遲鈍成這樣，也是時候讓對方明白現實了。  
「索隆當家的，一般人通常稱這為『交往』。」  
動作戛然而止。  
完全出乎意料的字句使索隆瞪大了雙眼，腦袋以前所未有的功率運轉著好處理這幾乎超出他負荷的資訊。  
他，和魯夫，在交往？

時值十一月，在結識魯夫超過半年後，索隆終於被當頭砸下關於交往與否的質疑。


	2. Chapter 2

「交往」。  
羅的話語再次浮現腦海，令索隆右手一頓，差點讓餐具脫了手。  
他甩了甩頭，彷彿這麼做就能將擾人的念頭逐出腦袋。

不，他跟魯夫沒有在交往。  
只是又跟對方一起吃飯而已。

索隆焦躁地拿起玻璃杯一飲而盡，緩解自己無來由的口乾舌燥。可抬頭望向桌子對面的魯夫那毫無規矩的粗魯吃相與身旁層層疊起的碗盤，卻又讓人不由自主地煩悶起來。

他和這傢伙才沒有在交往。索隆在心裡又默默地複述一遍。

————  
在一月的某個午後，學期將近尾聲，索隆碰巧在街上的一起搶案中與魯夫擦身而過。而那也是他們兩人的初次相遇。

為了個前陣子意外受的小傷，喬巴在幫他換藥的時候老是嘮叨個沒完，那天他也是聽了好一番長篇大論的關切提醒才終於能離開診所。  
他跟往常一樣花了好一陣子在診所周邊狹窄彎曲的小巷拐來繞去，總算是走出巷子時，才一踏出去卻直接與一個魁梧的男子當面撞個正著。  
撐著牆壁勉強穩住身子的索隆低下頭，只見方才與自己相撞的莽撞傢伙半臉蒙上黑布、一旁的袋子撒出些許首飾、不遠處還傳來刺耳的警報聲，怎麼看都是個可疑犯罪者。  
他低聲咂舌，卸下肩上背著的木刀，搶在歹徒爬起身撲上前先一步往對方臉上重重揮下，將人逼得踉蹌後跌。  
半邊的視野雖然沒構成太大的障礙，但在意外中同時流失的大量血液仍對索隆的體力造成影響。花白的視野儘管一瞬就恢復了，但錯失的那幾秒即足以讓搶匪重整態勢、右手握緊利刃再次衝來。  
就在他站穩腳步、轉過木刀刀身準備接下這一擊時，啪答啪答的腳步聲以驚人的速度筆直逼近，緊接著的一聲猛踏便完全打亂了現場局勢。  
奔馳而來的紅色連帽衣少年一躍而起，膝蓋直接就往搶匪的後腦杓招呼下去，成功制止了暴行。  
突發的意外狀況令索隆愕然失語，他默默地瞄了一眼自己腳邊被擊倒的搶匪，以及面前那像是不曉得自己做了什麼好事而笑得燦爛的黑髮少年。

｢臭小子！給我站住！｣  
前一刻還毫無畏懼地給了搶匪致命一擊的少年，卻因為一聲怒吼而臉色發白地身子一顫，慌亂地左右張望。  
索隆還來不及向對方搭話與道謝，少年便又倉惶逃往下一個路口，徒留他與昏迷的歹徒在原地。  
沒過幾秒，發出那聲渾厚怒吼的壯碩老伯便氣勢熊熊地以驚人的速度往這邊奔來，又在他的身旁急煞而停。  
｢打擾一下，你有看到個黑髮小鬼往哪去了嗎？那是我孫子，被我逮到他就死定了！｣  
有這麼兇狠的爺爺，他雖不認為少年能成功脫身，但被救了一命的索隆決定還是幫一把，稍稍延後對方的死期。  
他隨手指了個方向，將人導往另一條巷子去。

老伯前腳剛走，接獲報案的警察們也抵達現場了。  
戴著眼鏡的女警在給搶匪上完銬後，抬頭一望才注意到待在一旁的索隆。  
她的視線停留在他的臉上，更精確來說，是停在左眼的紗布上。  
索隆心底湧上不祥的預感。  
｢不好了，你的眼睛……！｣  
她手忙腳亂地翻找起對講機，完完全全誤會了這起搶案的被害範圍。  
｢不，這是我原本就有的傷！｣

————  
差點被強制送醫的索隆，在接連而至的意外後總算是及時拎著行李趕上正確的列車班次。  
回到老家後，原本就因為眼上的傷而注定要挨罵的索隆又因為搶案的事被迫多聽了半小時的嘮叨。  
庫依娜扯著他的右耳氣憤地數落，另一邊則是耕四郎老師漫長無比的長篇論述。  
絲毫沒有反省的索隆，只想著下回又受傷的話該怎麼做才不會被發現。

與此同時，好不容易從爺爺卡普手下再次溜走的魯夫又晃回前幾天經過的那條街上，卻怎麼也等不到當時偶遇的綠髮青年。  
「是羅羅亞吧？」  
「喔、是那個老是迷路的人。」  
「那個把隔壁酒吧喝垮的大學生。」  
「他看起來應該是劍道社的。」  
「最近又受了傷的樣子？」  
「路痴的那個。」  
不死心的魯夫向街上的店家打探，只得到了路痴、劍道和名字很難唸的情報。  
連他自己也不曉得為何如此在意一個只有一面之緣的人，就這樣在未解的懸念與爺爺的追趕中度過了高中最後一年的寒假。

————  
而他們的再會，則要歸功於魯夫的哥哥艾斯。  
剛開始艾斯只是隨口提到要去幫自己的學弟搬些行李，順便帶些土產回來。  
「他是個很誇張的路痴喔，很有趣的。」  
「路痴？」掛念了一個月的關鍵字一出現，魯夫的興致都來了。

至於他們在原先約好的車站西邊出口的反方向，標示都理當清楚明瞭的東側出口成功與對方會合後，總算是體認到何謂真正的路痴。  
比起令人絕望的方向感，識人能力倒是相當正常。拎著大包小包的索隆一眼就認出了跟在艾斯身旁的正是那時街上巧遇的少年。  
「嗯、你不是那時候的……？」  
「喔，你們已經見過啦？」  
有些意外的艾斯看兩人依然帶著茫然與困惑的表情，便伸手揉了揉魯夫的頭髮並簡單地給兩人做了介紹。  
「這是我弟弟魯夫，然後這邊是我學弟索隆。」

答案終於揭曉，解開心中掛念的少年忽然又想起了什麼而皺起眉喃喃自語。  
「艾斯是你學長，我之後也會讀同一間學校……」  
按這些情報推算，魯夫得出了答案。  
「也就是說，你也會是我的學長囉？」  
「是啊，我叫羅羅亞・索隆。」  
「羅ㄌ……好難唸喔，學長我可以直接叫你索隆嗎？」  
還是唸不出姓氏的魯夫相當乾脆的放棄，直接喊了對方的名字。而索隆本來也就不怎麼在意稱呼這種小事，便任由他去。  
「好啊。」

不過就是名字，沒什麼大不了的。  
殊不知，從此索隆便著了魯夫的道。衝撞、撲抱樣樣都來，纏人、難搞而且任性自我，一再地挑戰索隆的容忍度。  
可悲的是，他的底線也隨著對方的攻勢一退再退，直到現在回顧起來，已是回天乏術。無論是他的自覺，還是眾人被閃瞎的雙眼。

————  
話又說回來，交往的定義到底是什麼？  
短暫回顧了兩人結識的契機後，索隆再次地陷入思考的泥沼中。  
牽手？  
若是指被拖著跑的話，那肯定是再普通不過的行為，他相當肯定。  
那麼擁抱？  
幾乎身邊所有朋友都有被魯夫衝撞後抱個滿懷的經驗，那這也不能作為判斷標準。

「啊，索隆！你的那個看起來也好好吃喔！」  
流著口水覬覦他盤上肉排的魯夫兩眼閃閃發光地盯著他，索隆幾乎是一聽見對方的聲音便自動地切了一塊叉起後就準備往對方嘴巴塞去，然而眼角餘光瞄到隔壁桌情侶親暱的餵食互動又讓他瞬間將手拐回。  
幾乎就要到嘴的食物突然落空，不滿的魯夫便自己湊了上去，只換來被一掌推開的無情對待。  
太大意了！差點又上當了！  
漲紅著臉大口咬下叉子上的食物的索隆，試著冷靜下來好好反省自己幾秒前那幾乎成了反射動作的舉動，再次感到懊惱。

餵食……嗯，餵食不能作為標準。  
主人與寵物間的關係不能拿來套用在人類身上。  
想起在鷹眼那修練時，看見培羅娜抱起寵物疼愛有加地親了又親的畫面，令索隆又是一陣惡寒。  
不過這份回憶也提醒他了另一個關鍵詞。  
親吻。  
索隆本人相當排斥過於親密的肢體接觸，要不是魯夫的緣故，或許還沒什麼經驗可談。  
除了擁抱，魯夫平常也有用唇去撞他臉頰這樣近似親吻的行為。  
外國人打招呼也會接吻啊！才那麼個技術差勁的吻，沒什麼好大驚小怪的！  
他的思考變得自暴自棄起來，但隨之被勾起的記憶卻逐漸湧上心頭。  
玩耍般擦過的吻、打招呼的頰側輕吻、惡作劇般帶點啃咬的吻，都是微不足道的……嗎？  
他的思緒不禁回到萬聖節當天，那一晚的荒唐共舞，那一晚的衝動深吻，還有他在對方眼底看見的熱切欲求。  
像是要將他啃食殆盡般，比起吻，更進一步的……

他和魯夫沒有……這樣的喊話根本就是自欺欺人。事到如今，索隆也不得不承認了。  
早在六月的那時起，他和魯夫就已不能算是單純的前後輩關係了。  
他們之間的關係，到底該如何定義才好？


	3. Chapter 3

「他剛走呢，說是在散步。」  
坐在畫布前的騙人布扭過頭，舉著頂端沾滿米黃色顏料的畫筆比劃著。  
「不過真難得你們沒一起走啊，魯夫。」

「剛從畫室過來？這也太會迷路了吧？」  
正在向學生會討預算的娜美將慌張的會計撇在一邊，無奈地搖搖頭。  
「他往中庭那邊去了，我看你不如往反方向找找。」

「哎呀，就差一點呢。」  
位於中庭反方向的圖書館旁，坐在長椅上的羅賓闔上書頁笑著回答。  
「他感覺有點焦躁，還請你多留意了。」

「那傢伙還從我這摸走了一瓶酒！」  
香吉士氣憤地翻動平底鍋，順手拍掉魯夫偷偷探向餐盤的右手。  
「人看起來是不太對勁，不過……就說了不准偷吃！」

「他經過了門口三次，一定是又迷路了吧。」  
診所午休中的喬巴肯定地點點頭，順便報了個方向給魯夫。  
「你們可別像上次那樣，又搞得一身傷喔！」

「是啊，還進來繞了一圈才又出去呢。」  
剛採買完可樂、走出超市的佛朗基聳了聳肩。  
「你們不是吵架了吧？真是超級少見啊！」

「在我看來倒是有點像在逃跑呢。噢、真是失禮了。」  
在咖啡廳演奏的中場時間小憩的布魯克啜飲著紅茶，邊輕撫小提琴。  
「但比起我、還是魯夫先生更懂他的想法吧。呦呵呵呵。」

————  
跑遍了整個校園、經過商店街的每一家店、又回到校區，東奔西跑了大半天的魯夫總算在中庭的林道上捕捉到學長的背影。  
發現目標後魯夫一下午的失落也瞬間一掃而空，他匆匆加快腳步，朝著索隆直奔而去。  
但越是接近，心底不安的預感就越發鮮明。  
像是要躲開魯夫一樣，對方也明顯地加快步伐遠去。  
「喂、索隆！等一下……」  
跳得飛快的心臟與腦中嗡嗡作響的警鐘嘈雜得令他幾乎聽不見自己焦急的呼喚中帶著的顫抖。

「夠了，不要過來。」  
劃破空氣的冷漠喝斥就像架上頸側的利刃一樣，阻卻了魯夫的接近，朝對方伸出的右手也就這麼停留在半空中。  
索隆突然的反常，絕不是毫無來由。這點魯夫相當明白。  
在幾個深呼吸過後，強迫自己冷靜下來的魯夫緩緩地道出早已練習過許多次的話語。  
「是因為我吧？」  
在察覺自己對索隆的情感，並決定展開積極行動那時起，魯夫早已預想過總有一天要面對對方的懷疑與質問。  
或許這一天來的比預期要晚了些，但魯夫也不時冒出過希望對方永遠不要發覺這等想法。  
只要仍是這個狀態，他們就還能維持現在的這個距離。足夠接近，但也無法再更進一步的距離。  
而在索隆終於意識到其中的異常後，他們終究要迎來這個局面。

「你一直在騙我嗎？」  
「還是說，有什麼目的？」  
獨眼的青年轉過身，眼底滿是警戒。  
一向帶著無奈的淺笑與寵溺的包容面對自己的那個人，現在不帶有任何情緒、平淡冷漠地向他問話，這對魯夫來說簡直如同拷問一般。

他以為索隆能懂的。  
為什麼就是不明白呢？  
就算他們兩人靠得再近，近得能夠細數微顫的睫毛、近得能夠感受急促的心跳，也只是單純地拉近身體的距離，自己的心情始終沒有成功傳達給對方。  
他預想過索隆察覺後可能會有的反應，卻從不敢想像最糟糕的走向。  
「……」  
魯夫還是沒能說出口。  
他微張著嘴，乾澀的喉嚨與慌亂的腦袋擠不出此刻最合適的答覆，朝著前方伸出的手指什麼也沒抓住。  
他無法回應索隆。

「所以、我才搞不懂啊……」  
眼神明顯黯淡數分的索隆失望地撇過頭，迴避與對方視線接觸的同時緩緩地退後，拉開了與魯夫間的距離。  
此刻的魯夫什麼也做不了，只能默默地、按耐住追上的衝動，佇立在原地。  
他眼睜睜看著索隆轉過身邁開步伐，身影消失在西沉的夕陽之中。

在釐清自己的想法前，在能夠正視自己的內心前，索隆自魯夫身邊逃開了。  
他們難以闡明的關係，在十一月的暮色中迎來轉折。

————  
「索隆我來幫忙啦！」  
粗魯推開房門貿然闖入的魯夫與將包紮上一圈又一圈繃帶的兩腳高高掛在床板上、上半身栽在地板上、看起來剛經歷一番苦戰的索隆對上視線。

六月中旬，在期末考的緊張氛圍與暑假將至的躁動興奮時間點，弄傷雙腳的索隆與前來幫忙的魯夫之間的關係起了微妙的變化。

大聲嚷嚷著「就交給我吧！」的他毫不理會對方的掙扎，一把將索隆給打橫抱起，以俗稱的公主抱扛起人後便氣勢磅礡地朝浴室前進。  
說實話，在魯夫算算約有十八年的人生中，向來都是受人關照、讓人操心擔憂個沒完的麻煩傢伙。這樣的人又怎麼會有照料他人的經驗呢？難免會有顧了這頭，就忽略了另一邊的失誤。  
於是在他跨出房間半步時，沒抓好角度就這麼將索隆包紮過的雙腳給撞上門框，雖說對方沒有發出任何哀鳴，但那幾乎在魯夫的肩上留下鮮明指印的力道可道明了疼痛的程度。  
「哇啊、索隆抱歉——」  
臉色瞬間慘淡慌亂的魯夫惶恐地道歉，但與此同時腳步也亂了起來，失去平衡的下一秒就是兩人重摔在地的慘況。

————  
「抱歉，喬巴。要再麻煩你了……」  
沒預料到索隆會這麼快就又跑來回診的喬巴相當驚訝，但待他看見對方與同行的魯夫兩人凌亂悽慘的狀態後，喬巴可是氣炸了。  
「才沒過幾個小時，你們是怎麼搞的啊！」  
他氣呼呼地將散亂的繃帶給全數解下，瞧見又有些裂開滲血的傷口後音調又拔高幾分。儘管嘴上嘮叨個沒完，手裡拿著的藥水紗布依舊迅速精確地在傷口上遊走處理，再一次重新包紮好患部。  
「好了！不要再把傷口弄得更糟囉，你們兩個！」  
看來喬巴也很清楚索隆與魯夫兩人都有惡化傷口的可能與危險性，便預先出言警告。只不過效果如何就不得而知了。

「喔……對了，喬巴，也看一下魯夫的肩膀吧。」  
坐在病床床沿的索隆在自己的包紮完畢後立刻將目標轉向同行的魯夫，伸出手一把將看起來不太自在的魯夫給扯到自己身邊逼他安分坐下。  
一聽到索隆的話後，原先打算收拾好用品的喬巴表情又變得像前一刻那般嚴肅，馬上撲過來擋在魯夫前方阻止他逃跑。  
明白自己無法抵抗這兩人的強硬，魯夫垮下眉毛一臉哀怨，任由喬巴拉開自己的上衣領口進行檢查。  
「嗚哇，抓得真深……」  
在給肩上的爪痕上藥時，魯夫偷偷地瞄了瞄身旁索隆的反應。明明是自己害得傷患再次重傷，但對方臉上顯露出的愧疚與困窘都要讓人搞不清誰才是被害者了。  
看吧，索隆就是這樣的人呢。在忍耐消毒上藥的疼痛的同時，魯夫不禁如此想著。

————  
連著數日，魯夫都勤奮地往索隆那跑。  
索隆擔心過哪天艾斯他們會跑來樓下喊著要他把弟弟還來之類的舉動，但魯夫再三向他保證已經跟哥哥們溝通好了後，他也只能暫且相信。  
光是魯夫沒再讓他的腳撞上門框，就該謝天謝地了。

「嗯？索隆你都不買果汁的嗎？怎麼全都是啤酒啊！」  
蹲在小冰箱前的魯夫皺著眉，簡直不敢相信把裡頭翻遍了都沒找到酒以外的東西。  
「你就隨便拿一罐喝吧，反正你上個月也已經滿十八了吧。」  
來別人家作客還嫌棄嗎？前幾分鐘才又被公主抱抱回床上的索隆努力平緩自己連日下來賣力工作的羞恥心，一邊指使魯夫帶上幾罐回來床邊。

「不過酒這種東西會好喝嗎？我還是覺得肉比較好。」  
「別拿吃的跟喝的來比。」  
兩人高舉鋁罐乾杯後，心一橫仰頭大灌一口的魯夫瞬間僵在原地，隨即轉過頭用一臉像是被背叛了的悲憤表情看向對方。  
那陌生奇異的口感即使是貪吃的魯夫也一時難以嚥入喉中，但噴出口來又免不了挨罵，他只能像松鼠一樣鼓著臉頰勉強忍耐了下來。而索隆見他這副有趣模樣，倒是一點良心也沒有地爆笑出聲。

魯夫的啤酒初體驗多少還算是順利，雖然微辣的後勁與他偏好的口味不太合，但只要是能入口的他還是一概接受。習慣過後，他和索隆又繼續了數回合的比拼，雖然遠遠比不上酒豪學長的速度，兩人還是解決了不少冰箱的存貨。  
胡鬧過後，他們便丟著滿地的啤酒罐不管，一塊擠在凌亂的床上呼呼大睡。

本來應該跟往常一樣，就這麼一覺到天亮的。

————  
夜裡，腰際與腿上異樣的束縛感喚醒了他的意識。儘管睡意濃厚，索隆仍是努力睜開沉重的眼皮，察看魯夫是否又以極其差勁的睡姿疊在自己身上。  
他在昏暗中與漆黑的眼眸對上視線，對方似乎仍帶著數分的醉意，一反平時的聒噪與好動，就這麼靜靜地與他對視。  
不需要用眼睛確認，他也能明白攬著自己的腰的是魯夫的手臂，夾在自己腿上的也是魯夫的腳。索隆那因為小腿處的繃帶與只至大腿半截的短褲而露出的大半腿部，與總是穿著短褲的魯夫的兩腳交疊著。  
也許是酒精的影響，明明平時也是頻繁的肢體接觸，但此刻單單望著對方、感覺到緊貼著的裸露肌膚，體溫就不自然地升高了數度。不論是他自己，抑或是對方。  
「學長……」  
比平常還要低啞的嗓音呼喚著，一陣戰慄的快感迅速竄上他的背脊。

坐起身的魯夫伸手拉起腳仍不太靈活的索隆，讓兩人正面相望，接著魯夫將他的雙腳架到自己的大腿上，隆起的胯部貼在一塊，異樣的氣氛籠罩著房內。  
在魯夫緩緩地解開拉鍊、將兩人昂首的分身掏出時，索隆不禁屏住了呼吸、身體一僵。  
驚訝、疑問、困惑以及羞恥感一口氣將他淹沒，他完全不明白為什麼會演變成這等情況。  
儘管如此，索隆還是什麼話也沒說出口。  
他的腦袋肯定是不清楚了，才會毫無作為地放任對方繼續下去。  
酒量過人的索隆頭一次體會到彷若醉酒的暈眩與迷茫， 恍惚地望著魯夫摩挲著兩人灼熱的手漸漸加快。  
「吶、學長，」  
僅在兩人獨處時才使用的這個稱呼，比起撒嬌更像是在試探他的底線，一點一點地、將他啃噬殆盡。  
那對漆黑的眼眸到底望著哪裡、索隆已經沒有多餘的心力思考。他將發燙的臉埋在魯夫的肩頭，兩人粗重的喘息與猛烈的心跳是房間內唯一的聲響，在寂靜中更是被放大到令人難以忽略的地步。

「＿＿＿＿，索隆。」  
解放的瞬間，他以為聽見了些什麼。  
那因為自己的一廂情願、胡思亂想所造成的錯覺，誤以為傳入耳裡的某句話。  
直到魯夫的指尖滑過唇上，然後將手掌撫上他的臉頰，索隆才自前一刻的錯愕中回過神來。  
覆上的唇彷彿理所當然就該在那裡一樣，溫暖柔軟的觸感喚起前幾回的可笑回憶，但這次探進來的濕熱舌頭膽怯地纏了上來，再次攪亂了他的思緒。儘管技巧拙劣，對他們來說已是十足地煽情。  
而索隆就像是被蠱惑了般，閤上了眼、任由對方的身軀覆上自己。

————  
就像太陽一樣，既溫暖又耀眼奪目。  
所有認識魯夫的人，想必都會如此形容吧。  
魯夫總是大方地向所有人分享自己的活力與熱情，大聲宣告內心滿溢的激昂。  
他喜歡索隆！  
喜歡娜美、喜歡騙人布、也喜歡香吉士！喬巴、羅賓、佛朗基還有布魯克，大家他都喜歡！  
魯夫燦爛無比的笑容與將所有人緊緊擁入懷裡的臂膀，如同溫暖的陽光平等地照耀在所有人身上，無一例外。

而在他恍惚之際，視野中對方蠕動雙唇無聲地訴說著「＿＿」，那彷彿眩目的烈日般的神情讓他的眼前花白一片，幾乎要睜不開眼。  
在以唇語向他傾訴秘密的話語後，黑髮的少年像是什麼事也沒有地露出溫柔的微笑，緊接著又將身體再次貼近。

魯夫在想些什麼？  
魯夫到底想做什麼？  
魯夫未說出口的「＿＿」，難道……

別去想。  
不要深入探究。  
那個人所說的 _喜歡 _，並不是那個意思。  
索隆強迫自己停下無謂的揣測，在想像蔓延成無法抑制的浪潮前硬是遏止了思考。

索隆、索隆、索隆。  
聲音有時高昂輕快，偶爾低沉撩人。遠遠地砸向他的後背、輕巧地落在肩上、濕潤甜膩地溶入耳裡。  
魯夫不斷地低聲輕喚他的名字。

簡直就像是_ 戀人_ ，不是嗎？  
他下意識地抗拒那差點脫口而出的名詞。  
也許他們間有那麼一絲可能。但若那只是他錯把那份可能性放大為誤解的情感，之後又該如何面對對方？  
畏懼從對方口中得到否定的答覆，他所能做的就只有維持現狀，不去打破這份平衡。  
於是他說了，不要在這種時候喊名字。  
沒有拒絕對方的碰觸，而是消極地以另一個代稱掩飾自己的動搖。  
那不是朋友以上的喜歡。不是友情以外的其他曖昧情愫。就只是單純的友情罷了。  
界線有些不平常的友情罷了。  
他如此說服自己，選擇了逃避。將此刻的悸動與情感當作一時的錯覺，埋藏在內心深處。

「吶、學長。」  
漸漸地他習慣了落在唇上的溫度。  
被撥弄而叮噹作響的耳飾與順著頸項往下撫弄的指腹探索著他的每一寸。  
他默許了肢體上的碰觸，但在此之上的他無從回應。  
沒有一方先說出那句話，於是他們的關係止步於此。  
學長與學弟。  
比他人稍更親密一點的前後輩。

在這之後的事，他們不做多想。  
直至這心照不宣的秘密被扯下帷幕為止。

————  
在黃昏中的那次對話後，魯夫便沒再見到索隆了。  
平時就算不主動去找人，索隆偶爾也會自己找上他。就像是內建了定位系統一樣，就算在自己家附近也老是迷路亂繞的索隆，卻總是能直覺地抵達魯夫所在的地方。  
在已經被刻意躲了一週的情況下，魯夫儘管想見索隆想得不得了，但自己理虧在先、又不想貿然行動再次刺激對方，他只能悲痛地窩在家裡以零食排解憂傷。  
等到連食物都一掃而空後，他便更加難過地臥倒在沙發上頹廢人生。

「魯夫，你到底是怎麼啦？」  
見平時總是活力充沛的弟弟異常地無力趴臥在椅墊，佔據了整個沙發，擔憂的薩波開口詢問了對方究竟是遭遇了多大的挫折。  
「我被……索隆甩了……」  
情緒低落的魯夫因為整張臉都埋在靠枕，再加上情緒影響，悶著的聲音都失去了平時的活力。  
不僅如此，完全出人意料的原因更是讓在場的艾斯與薩波震驚地倒退幾步。  
「你們……在一起了？」  
「而且聽起來剛剛結束了？」  
兩人迅速地交換了眼神，但這太過突然的消息還是讓他們的腦袋有如被重擊般，一時還難以回復平靜。  
「嗚嗚嗚才沒有結束啦……」  
魯夫盡力反駁，雖然聽起來依然一副有氣無力的樣子。  
「雖然、雖然我想讓他自己發現，可是他……他花了四個月！四個月耶！」  
他難以置信地說道，同時努力撐起上半身好繼續表達這份包含沮喪與憤慨的複雜情緒。  
「我都摸上他的床了，結果過了整整四個月！他才終於意識到！」  
「都已經一個星期了……可是、又不能直接去找他……」  
再次被自己口中避不見面的事實嚴重打擊內心的魯夫又變得消沉起來，失落地重重倒回靠墊上。

「……所以你們上過床了？」  
儘管難以想像，但魯夫口裡的「摸上床」似乎沒有其他更好的解釋。  
「而他還覺得你們只是普通的學長學弟關係？」  
不只是魯夫飛躍的攻略進度，另一邊索隆遲鈍過頭的情感意識也著實讓人跌破眼鏡。

離開被沮喪的氣氛籠罩的客廳後，兩位哥哥在廊上悄悄地討論起來。  
「我從來沒想過……魯夫也會有墜入愛河的一天。」  
儘管失禮無比，但艾斯與薩波兩人想法一致。他們那個單純、晚熟又遲鈍的弟弟，感覺永遠與戀愛扯不上關係的魯夫，竟然也有了對象，簡直是天降紅雨。  
自從介紹兩人認識後，魯夫三天兩頭就往索隆那跑，暑假時為了腳上帶傷的對方更是頻繁到像是要從此住下似地。艾斯與薩波幾乎都產生了弟弟被人拐走的錯覺，成天擔心他晚歸又焦慮人有沒有餓肚子。  
哥哥們操心這、操心那，卻完全沒料到他們的弟弟竟然才是拐騙人家的那方。  
「我猜他們應該會沒事啦。」  
「就是啊，因為是那個索隆嘛。」  
最後他們以這番話作為結論。畢竟以旁人的觀點來看，這兩人早晚會自己解決的，實在不用為他們瞎操心。

————  
要說魯夫度過了艱困難熬的一週的話，那索隆也不遑多讓。  
剛開始幾天，待在家裡避不見面的他一躺上沙發便想起曾和魯夫擠在一塊看電影，打開冰箱想起了兩人一起喝酒的事，坐在床沿時想起和對方在床上推擠打鬧還這樣那樣的羞恥記憶，被接連的回憶嚇得跌在地板上後又憶起腳上帶傷時曾被摔下地的經驗。這比起課堂上的出席率還要令人驚異的參與度讓索隆腦袋鬧哄哄地難以思考，只能兩手捂著發燙的臉在獨自一人的房間內滿地打滾並無聲地叫喊發洩。

索隆後來還是狼狽地逃離滿是學弟存在感的自己的房間，但到了外頭情況也沒好到哪去。  
這邊是兩人常去吃飯的餐廳，那邊有他們愛吃的小吃攤，那一頭的是萬聖夜兩人共舞的公園，再過去一點是兩人初遇時擊潰搶匪的巷口……不行了，就連上了街腦袋裡也淨是魯夫的事，索隆覺得自己根本無可救藥。  
著急地想趕緊走出熟悉的街道以清空腦袋好好思考兩人間仍未解決的問題，然而此刻他的路痴本能又正常發揮，讓他不管怎麼繞始終都走回同樣的街口。

「啊啦、這不是索隆嗎？」  
熟悉的呼喚聲就像是在他滿是煩惱的洶湧翻騰的腦中再次掀起的一波巨浪，嚇得他心臟幾乎要跳出喉嚨。  
偏偏在這種時候……幾近崩潰的索隆戰戰兢兢地回過頭，看見那比什麼都要棘手的黑髮魔女與她臉上再愉快不過的微笑後，更是墜入了深深的絕望之中。

又是一個黑髮的！這些黑髮的到底想幹嘛啊！？  
索隆為自己人生中與黑髮的傢伙們數不清的緣分深感頭痛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇中事件的時間順序：  
1月中 遭遇搶匪、兩人初遇  
2月中 開學前，兩人正式認識  
6月中 索隆腳傷  
8月末 索隆搬出單人宿舍與人合租  
9月 魯夫正式成為索隆學弟  
10月 萬聖夜《Dancing in the moonlight》  
11月 目前時間點


End file.
